Pourquoi moi ?
by Panda-Clem
Summary: Qui a dit qu'un Patron pervers et un geek innocent ne faisait pas bon ménage ?
1. Chapter 1

Coucou les petits pandas ^^ ! Ma première fanfic sur se site ! J'espère que ca vous plaira ! Merci à Asia de m'avoir donné l'inspiration ! Bisous a toi ! Bonne lecture !

Tout était calme chez les Sommets le panda chantait, le hippie jouait avec des licornes imaginaires sur le canapé, le patron… on veut pas savoir se qu'il fait, et le geek jouait a L.O.L.

Soudain Mathieu les appel.

-Qu'est ce qui a gamin ?

-J'ai un problème ! Je trouve pas de 3e vidéo pour le prochain épisode.

-T'as cas traiter une…

-On se passera de tes commentaire Patron.

-Moi j'ai une idée !

-Oui geek.

-J'ai trouver un cover de «Drunk in love» particulièrement intéressant.

-Super c'est de qui ?

-D'une NiceDiva quelque chose.

-Ok je vais voir merci. Vous pouvez y aller

Chacun retourne a ses occupations sauf le geek qui reste avec Mathieu jusqu'à 22h pour l'aider a mettre en place l'épisode.

-Tu devrait peut être aller te coucher, il est tard.

-Ouai ta raison a demain.

Le geek monte mais a une toute entre chose en tête que d'aller se coucher (non pas se genre de chose). Il rentre dans sa chambre et cherche l'objet de ses désirs (j'ai dit pas de ca !)

-_Merde ! Elle devait être dans le premier tiroir où elle est ? _pensa le gamer

Il retourne sa couette : rien. _Mais où est ce qu'elle est ?_

Il réfléchit quelques instant avant d'être interrompu par une voix rauque familière

-C'est ca que tu cherche gamin ?

Le geek se retourna d'un bond avant de se retrouver devant le Patron et son grand sourire sa DS à la main. Le Patron adorait cet air niais et inoffensif qui se dégageais du geek.

-P-Patron ? qu'est ce que tu fait là ?

-Je me fais chier gamin et t'es la meilleur distraction que j'ai

Tout en disant ça le Patron se rapproche du petit gamer, qui fini par se cognier au mur en reculant. Le petit châtain senti le souffle du Patron près de lui, beaucoup trop près. Tout en fermant les yeux le geek se laisse tomber au sol.

-Qu'est ce que tu fait gamin ?

-Tu me fait peur Patron. Laisse moi !

-Je crois pas non.

Le geek qui se senti légèrement observé ouvrit les yeux et vit le patron accroupi juste en face de lui le geek ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt car le patron avait lié leurs lèvres et ce n'était pas pour déplaire au plus petit, qui, depuis très longtemps trouvait quelque chose de spécial chez le Patron. Hormis sont caractère e pervers psychopathe le Patron était comme un gros nounours en peluche au fond de lui (*se frappe la tête contre le bureau parce qu'elle a pensé a quelque chose de dégueulasse*). Le Patron décida de briser le baiser se qui arracha un grognement intérieur du geek.

-Tu t'es moins débattu que se que j'aurais pensé gamin ?dit le patron en se relevant

-…Patron…

-Ouai gamin ?

-Merci

-Merci ? T'es sûr que ca va gamin ?

-Oui très bien ! Lui répondit le geek avec un grand sourire.

Le Patron quitta la chambre mi-content mi-surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde a cette réaction.

Voilà la fin du premier chapitre de ma première fanfic. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu ! J'attend les reviews pour commencer la suite (cette phrase n'a aucun sens). A bientôt et d'ici la manger plein plein plein de banane c'est bon pour la santé !XP


	2. Chapter 2 Pourquoi moi ?

Le deuxième chapitre de ma fanfic. J'ai oubliée le disclamer mais je suppose que vous êtes au courant que Mathieu et ses personnalités ne m'appartiennent pas. Bonne lecture les petits panda ! ^^

Le Geek reste longtemps sur le sol de sa chambre adossé au mur. Réfléchissant au sens du baiser qu'il viens d'échanger avec le Patron. Pour le Patron ce n'est certainement qu'un jeu mais pour le Geek c'est tout sauf un jeu. Il veut aller plus loin avec le Patron (il n'y avait strictement rien de pervers dans cette phrase) mais celui-ci, comme il l'a si bien dit, ne considère le petit gamer que comme un jouet pour la plus grande tristesse du plus petit.

Le Geek se sent planer pendant quelques instants avant de se rendre compte que le Hippie se tient debout dans le cadre de la porte.

-Hippie ?

-Ah t'es là gros !

-Ben oui c'est ma chambre.

Le Hippie regarde autour de lui

-Ah ouai t'as raison. Je crois que j'en ai trop pris.

-Personne ne s'y attendait à celle-là. marmonna le Geek.

-Qu'est ce que tu dit gros ?

-Non rien.

-Ok

Le Hippie repart insinuant qu'il voulait suivre le papillon géant qui venait d'apparaître dans le couloir. Quand au Geek il décide de se coucher mais il ferme sa porte a clé au cas où le Patron aurait de nouveau des envies bizard avec le Geek. Brr ! Il préfère ne pas y penser.

Le lendemain le Geek se lève de bonne humeur, s'habille et descend rejoindre les autres en bas. Le Panda et Mathieu sont assis a la table de la cuisine et le Patron est sur le canapé en train de fumer. Le gamer préfère l'ignorer.

-Bonjour Geek ! Bien dormi ?

-Oui Panda très bien ! Et toi ?

-Très bien aussi.

-T'as fait de beau rêves grâce à moi gamin ?

Ignorant la question du Patron le Geek s'installe à côté de Mathieu.

-Et toi Mathieu, t'as bien dormi ?

-Ca peut aller j'ai travaillé tard sur l'épisode.

-Et t'as fini ?

-Mm… Oui… Enfaite je sais plus.

Le Geek lève les yeux au ciel. Il tourne la tête et remarque que le Patron n'est plus sur le canapé. _Où peut-il être ?_ _Il doit certainement m'attendre dans ma chambre. _Il tourne la tête dans l'autre sens et vois le Patron devant la baie vitrée. _'Faut que j'arrête d'être parano. _Le gamer se lève et retourne dans sa chambre où se trouve l'ordinateur. Il se trouve sur le bureau. Le gamer s'approche de l'ordi ('faut imaginer que c'est avec plein d'effets spéciaux et de la lumière et tout et tout pour que se soit bien styler avec une bonne musique de suspense et tout) je dit beaucoup de fois « et tout » non ?), se pose sur sa chaise et lance world of warcraft (vous avez le droit de me frapper même si vous avez aucune raison de le faire) je suis sadochiste au dernier degrés, je sais que tout le monde s'en fout de ma vie). Il décide de ne pas fermer la porte, en plein jours le patron ne risque pas de l'embêter. Mais c'est bien mal connaître le Patron de penser une telle chose. Pendant que le Geek est tranquillement installé devant le PC le Patron se faufile derrière lui et lui chuchote a l'oreille :

-Coucou gamin.

Le dit gamin se retourne en sursaut et tombe par terre car le Patron lui avait retiré sa chaise. Le Geek se recule vers le mur.

-Ca t'amuse de m'ignorer ?

-Non Patron ! J'ai pas fais exprès, je te le jure !

-C'est ca fout toi de moi. Tu sais ce qui va t'arriver alors ?

-Non Patron ! Laisse-moi tranquille !

Le Patron tire une latte de sa cigarette et recrache la fumée au visage du petit gamer. Qui après avoir inhaler un cancer du poumon sans s'en rendre compte se met a tousser comme un toxicoman de 40 ans. Le Patron prend les mains du petit et les colle au mur tout en rapprochant son visage de celui du plus petit qui peut maintenant sentir le souffle du plus grand sur tout son visage. Il a peur mais en même temps ressent un grand élan de joie. Tant pis pour ce qu'il va penser il le ferrait de lui même.

Tout en ayant toujours les mains prise dans celle du Patron le Geek colla ses lèvres a celles du Patron. Celui-ci est choqué puis lâche les mains du plus petit avant d'aller les enrouler autour du cou du petit. Leurs lèvres se mouvent se qui ne déplait en aucun cas ni au Patron ni au Geek, il est même près a approfondir le baiser mais a cet instant Mathieu rentre dans la chambre.

Voilà la fin du chapitre je sais il est cours mais je vais essayer de me rattraper sur le prochain chapitre. Bisous et plein de guimauve !


End file.
